Ronno
Ronno is a close enemy of Bambi, alongside the hunter. Ronno is not a very kind deer. When he is older, he challenges Bambi to fight because he hates him and wants to mate with Faline, whom he had a crush on since childhood. Though it's very clear she has no interest in him, and Bambi finally takes up the challenge when Ronno starts driving Faline away, using his antlers to force her to go where he wants her. He is very disrespectful to everyone, including his own mother, who he practically bullies as a fawn, and yet still goes running to at the slightest sign of danger. As a fawn he is a braggart, a bully, a liar, a coward, manipulative and generally has no redeeming qualities whatsoever, seeming to mainly be brought about by his pride at having his antlers starting to come in and his spots having gone. He is even disrespectful to his mother, (who is seen only once when she calls him home) but often goes crying to her whenever he is faced with danger. Trivia Similarities with other Disney Villains * Scar: Both are the main antagonist of one film (Ronno, midquel; Scar, first film) and the only darker fur in their group, same senses that fighting their enemy (for Ronno, Bambi; for Scar, Simba), then falls a great distance. Also, both have a strong heart of jealousy; Ronno is jealous that his rival Bambi falls in love with Faline and she returns his feelings and that Bambi's father is the great prince; however, Scar is jealous that his nephew Simba can be king of pride rock but he can't. They both like fame. Both want to marry the deurtagonist/protagonist's love interest (Faline for Ronno; Nala for Scar). However, Scar only wanted to marry Nala in a deleted scene. * The Ringmaster: Both are the greedy antagonist of the 1940s films (The Ringmaster) and the only characters who despise their enemy (for Ronno, Bambi; for The Ringmaster, Dumbo), Also, both The Ringmaster and Ronno end up getting soaking wet. * King Oberon: Both the main antagonist of film and televison (Ronno, midquel; King Oberon, Sword Art Online episodes), have power of darkness, (for Ronno, Bambi; for King Oberon, Kirito) both greedily married (Faline for Ronno, Asuna for King Obreon) but fail to marry! * Lumpjaw: Both are the main antagonist of one film (Ronno, midquel; Lumpjaw, Bongo segment), have dark brown fur, hate the protagonist of their films (for Ronno, Bambi; for Lumpjaw, Bongo), both fall in love with protagonist's love interest (Faline for Ronno; Lulubelle for Lumpjaw), but fail to marry them and both fall off a cliff. However, when Ronno falls, he walks away, and when Lumpjaw falls, he's swept away in a river. * Zira: Both are the main antagonist of the second film (Zira), have dark fur, a cut in one of their ears, hate the protagonist same to their gender (Ronno, Bambi; Zira, Kiara), fail to accomplish their goal (Ronno, to marry Faline and become the monarch of the forest; Zira, to destroy the Pride Lands society), and they fall off a cliff. However, Ronno survives the fall and walks away while Zira drowns in a raging river and Ronno is a male while Zira is a female. * Shere Khan: Both are the main antagonist of their second film and hate the protagonist of their films (Ronno, Bambi; Shere Khan, Mowgli). As their first defeat, both villains get things on them, and run off (for Ronno, bitten on the nose by a snapping turtle, for Shere Khan, was scared away by fire). Then results in falling (for Ronno, in the original movie, for Shere Khan, in the sequel). Also, when they were young, they were more arrogant and extreme bullies before they reformed to be murderous. Ironically Ronno was the villain, whilst Shere Khan wasn't the villain. * Gaston: Both think of themselves purely superior and they have no respect for the heroes' love interests. * Mortimer Mouse: Both are arch-enemy of main protagonist (Bambi; Mickey Mouse), and the love rival. They both were teasing the main protagonist in front of protagonist's friends (Bambi: Thumper, Flower, Faline; Mickey and Friends: Donald Duck, Daisy Duck), and both are defeated by protagonist's best friend (Thumper, Donald Duck). Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Psychological Abusers